1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fast integrated circuit memory.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In modern integrated circuits, the circuit operating frequency is frequently limited by the maximum operating frequency of the memories, the maximum frequency of a memory corresponding to the minimum duration necessary to read or write a memory point.